La trasnferida y el chico de la azotea
by Ari.malfoy200
Summary: Ella una chica que irradiaba alegria y su sonrisa era ms calida que mil soles, o eso decian sus amigos El un chico con una actitud pesimista y antisocial, o como quieran decirle Una amistad, segun ella Una molestia y acosadora, segun el Celos, peleas, llantos Todo en uno Es el momento de la historia


**Hola! Eme aquí con una historia nueva! Totalmente diferente a las que suelo hacer**

**Por que A) es de Harry Potter y B) es de Romance, bueno, amor-odio xDD y un tanto de humor**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews**

**PD: Esta historia es una adaptación de otra historia mia que escribi en Fanfiction Press. Y por cierto, esta historia contiene AU, (alternative universe= universo alternativo)**

**Y no olviden que los derechos de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a la maravillosa genio J.K. Rowling**

**Sin mas que decir, a leer**

.-.-.-

Era el comienzo de un nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts. Todos en el salón de 1er año estaban muy emocionados y felices por volverse a ver después de dos meses y medio de vacaciones, amigos volviéndose a encontrar, enamorados reencontrándose para comenzar otra historia de amor y chicas suspirando por el galán de la clase. Todos estaban felices, excepto Draco. ¿Porque rayos tenía que estar feliz al volver al colegio? Literalmente era volver a los molestos exámenes, exposiciones y trabajos escolares. A decir verdad él prefería quedarse en su apartamento sin tener profesores y trabajos agobiándolo. Fuera de eso le daba igual. A él le molestaba ese ambiente en el que encontraba en esos momentos

Draco era un chico de 16 años, pronto a cumplir los 17, con un cabello rubio platinado, con ojos azules y se podría decir que era alto, media 1.75. A él no le gustaba mucho la interacción social.

El maestro entro al salón y todos se sentaron, después de presentarse y a lo que Luka le pareció un interminable discurso sobre lo bien que se iban a llevar ese año, el maestro presento a los tres alumnos nuevos. A Draco le daba igual pero una chica le llamo la atención

-Hola me llamo Hermione y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa cálida que derretiría a cualquiera

Ella tenía el cabello de un castaño claro, los ojos café un poco oscuros, tenía una estatura un poco más baja del promedio, media 1.63. Ella era tan cálida, se notaba en la sonrisa radiante que tenia. Todo esto para Draco era tan… tan irritante. Apenas llevaba un minuto de conocerla y ya la odiaba. Simplemente no soportaba tal grado de calidez, le parecía molesto

Se puso sus audífonos que siempre llevaba con él y se dispuso a oír música, le importaba poco que pasara en ese salón, además, nadie allí era digno de su atención.

O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o

Eran la hora del almuerzo y tal parece Hermione ya tenía como cinco admiradores, esa muchacha sí que sabia ganarse el odio de Draco. El subió a la azotea, era su lugar favorito y el único en que podía estar solo. ¿Por qué razón? Porque este lugar era de él, si alguien llegaba allí diciendo lo contrario seguro terminaría en el hospital. Aunque el Gran Draco no se tomaría tantas molestias por alguien.

Y así pasó una semana y Hermione cada día iba ganándose más y más el desprecio de Draco. ¨ _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan calidad? Es molesto_¨ pensaba Draco

Hermione estaba sentada en su asiento platicando con unas chicas y uno que otro chico que estaba metido allí. Pero de repente ve a un estudiante que estaba sentado en su escritorio y con un muy notorio aburriento y molestia.

-¿Quién es él? - pregunto Hermione

-¿Quien es quien?-Le pregunto un chico rojizo  
>-El chico del fondo que está en su teléfono-aclaro ella<p>

-Ah. El es Draco, no te recomiendo acercarte, solo malgastarías tu tiempo, el es un anti-social, se la pasa solo, no le gusta estar con nadie y siempre anda con cara de pocos amigos

¨_interesante¨ _pensó Hermione

Dos días después durante el almuerzo Hermione buscaba donde comer tranquila, pues unos 6 chicos estaban intentando salir con ella. Y por alguna razón, ya sea destino o mala suerte, o simplemente el hambre que la estaba matando, fue a parar a la azotea, encontrándose con Draco, este solo la volteo a ver y volvió a ver hacia otro lado, verla no era precisamente lo que más quería hacer, en toda su vida

-Ho-hola, lo siento mucho, solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde comer. Me llamo…

-Si si, ya te conozco-le cortó Draco-te llamas Hermione y eres nueva, ¿no?-dijo sin mucho ánimo

-Si, ¿y tú eres Draco verdad? Espero poder llevarme bien este año contigo-dijo sonriendo de la forma más cálida y sincera posible- y que podamos…

-!Ya cállate!-le volvió a cortar y siendo tan directo como siempre-¿Qué quieres y para que viniste aquí?

-Yo… yo solo quería un lugar tranquilo donde comer. ¿Puedo almorzar aquí?

-Déjame pensarlo. Mmm.… No-dijo Draco cortante

-Por favor-insistió Hermione una y otra vez recibiendo varios no por respuesta

-Está bien-dijo irritado -pero mantente lo mas lejos de mi ¿oíste?-ordeno Draco

-Si-dijo feliz Hermione. Estaba feliz, el hambre ya la estaba matando, pero también porque pensó que podría iniciar una amistad con Draco

O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o

Eran las 11:45 am, estaban en clase de historia y hacia una calor terrible, la más terrible combinación, Draco no veía la hora en que por fin tocaran el timbre y podría salir a almorzar

Al fin tocaron y todos pudieron salir a almorzar. Draco solo compro una soda y un sándwich y se fue a la azotea. Estaba en total silencio y tranquilidad hasta que alguien entro a interrumpirlo. ¿Quién osaba entrar al sagrado lugar de Draco? Pues nadie más ni nadie menos que Hermione, nadie más se atrevería, nadie era tan idiota como para hacerlo

-Hola… ¿puedo?-pregunto Hermione

-¿Otra vez? Esto ya se te está haciendo una mala costumbre sabes-dijo fastidiado Draco

-¿Eh? No, es apenas la tercera vez que vengo-dijo con cara de inocente que no rompe ni un plato

Desde que Hermione llego a ese colegio y conoció a Draco algo de él la atrajo, y déjenme aclarar que no fue un imán humano, claro que no. Tal vez fue lo misterioso que este es, se juro a si misma que iba a lograr ser su amiga y lograría descifrar cada unos de los misterios que Draco esconde. Quizás Hermione era masoquista

-Si, la tercera vez… en solo 6 días de clase que llevamos-dijo Draco como que si fuera los más obvio del mundo

-Bueno, si lo pones así si sueno un poquiiiiito mal-dijo mirando al suelo un poco apenada-pero yo puedo estar aquí, ¿no? Somos amigos, ¿cierto?-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Amm, déjame pensarlo… seria un no y un… ¡No! N-O no jamás-dijo dejando en claro el no, un muy sencillo monosílabo que usamos mínimo 10 veces al día. Se volteo mirando la hermosa vista de la ciudad que se podía ver desde allí- ¿por qué no vas a molestar a otro lugar enana?

-¡Hey! -Dijo algo herida-no soy enana-dijo haciendo un leve puchero

-Si lo eres. Enana e irritante

Hermione solo se cruzo de brazos y frunció un poco el ceño en señal de puchero-eres malo Draco

-Prefiero ser malo, así mantengo a las molestias lejos. Aunque veo que contigo tengo que subir un poco el nivel- a este comentario Hermione solo rodo los ojos

.-.-.

**Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado y sea de su agrado, nos vemos en la próxima**

**Bye**


End file.
